Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates a dissolver tube to improve water sterilization and/or dissolution of liquids or gas into water, and, more particularly, to a dissolver tube to momentarily continuously contract, relax and shear water passing therethrough to improve water sterilization and/or soften water and/or dissolution of liquids or gas into water, and a method for manufacturing a master screen roller for the tube.
Discussion of Related Art
To improve water sterilization passing through a pipe, chlorine or ozone gas is injected into water. In order to improve ozone dissolution, a pump may be used to increase water pressure in the pipe.
Ozone may be decomposed via a hydroxyl group into hydroperoxy radicals HO2 and superoxide radicals O2—, which may react with ozone, to produce ozonide radicals O3— and, then, to produce OH radicals. The OH radicals may have potential difference from ozone (by 3.08V), and, thus may react rapidly with all types of organic materials. However, ozone may react slowly with organic materials or may not react with some types of organic materials.
When chlorine is injected into water, trihalomethane will remain in water. This component may cause a pollution or cancer.
When the ozone gas is injected into water, an ozone gas generator may be required which may be expensive. Further, to drive a pump motor may consume a further electric energy. Further, a pipe size may increase to increase a facility.
That is, conventionally, to improve water sterilization and/or soften water and/or dissolution of liquids or gas into water, energy consumption may increase, the facility may increase, and work time and labor power may increase, and an ozone discharging device may be required. Thus, with high efficiency and low cost, water sterilization and/or soften water and/or dissolution of liquids or gas into water may not be improved using the conventional approach.